Lightness of the dark
by bLackdrAgoN-128
Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts and she has changed...but shes not the only one.......HrDm RR!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter " " dialogue thoughts Italics dreams   
  
Life without love Is like the absence of stars from above Life without you Is like darkness having me consumed Dying with a bleeding heart, stabbed with a knife Is better then having you taken from my life  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hermione looks outside and observes the beauty of nature that has been displayed outside her opened window. She breathes in the fresh air as she is lost in her thoughts. I can't believe that this is going to be my last year at Hogwarts. Time has flown by so fast! It all seems so surreal. I am still amazed at the fact that my whole life as a witch is not a dream! I wonder where my path is going to lead me.......I don't even know where my path is. I worry about Harry.........Its very likely that Voldemort is going to attack this year since its Harry's last year and all.......We all are young wizards and witches, but we have grown so old. Seeing things that should not have been displayed. Such a dark time we are in. She sees a group of muggle children playing Ring Around The Rosy, merrily laughing as they drop down into the grass. How lucky they are to have their innocence, how ignorant and naive. But then again, there is a saying "Ignorance is Bliss" How true that is....... No matter how hard I try to think of the positive, I can't help but fear the oncoming war. Last year was close enough, and some part of me, stupidly wistfully hoped that, that would be the worst it could get, but I know better. Being friends with Harry sometimes makes me believe it would be impossible if one of the Golden Trio didn't make it out alive. After all....we always did have our adventures and lived to tell... but........ Hermione watches the children fall once again on the grass sooner or later...we eventually all fall down.....  
  
"You hear me Draco!" Lucius spat at his son "Yesss father" Draco gritted as he clenched his fists "Boy! Don't give me lip!" Lucius screamed furiously as he struck him. Lucuis angrily walks out of the dining room while Draco is sprawled on the ground. Just a few more days until I get to Hogwarts, away from my damn home, away from my bloody father!. One day father, I will be strong enough to face you. I will NOT let you break me like you did to mother! Then you will regret treating me the way you do.... Draco wipes the blood dripping from his lip as he gets up to walk away. One day.....   
  
~*Hogwarts Express*~  
  
Hermione is impatiently waiting for Ron and Harry to show up. oooh! Where are they!? Why do I even bother to show up at the appointed time when they are never on time! Well, I guess this is the last time I am going to be waiting for them.......way to go Hermione...another depressing thought....no more depressing thoughts! Hermione's train of thought is broken as she sees a glimpse of red hair. "Ron! Harry!! Over here!!" Hermione bounces excitedly, waving them over. "Mione!!" The boys both cried out as they run to where she was. As they reach Hermione playfully glares "You were late!....again!!" Hermione sternly barks, which could rival Professor McGonagall Hermione watched in amusement as Harry and Ron cowered from her glare. "I was just joking!!" Hermione laughed.  
  
With that statement, Harry and Ron sighed in relief.  
  
"Well guys, lets get on the train and find a compartment!!" Hermione urged the boys into the bus.  
  
"No need to be pushy!" Ron joked Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
They finally get settled into the compartment. They started to talk about their summer vacation and the exciting things they did. As Ron was in the middle of talking about the time when Fred and George played pranks on muggles when they were touring muggle Paris sites, the compartment door opened. "Malfoy, you are not wanted here" Harry spat out as he glared "You should watch your tone with me Pottyhead." Malfoy sneered "Just get out Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his face turning red "I'm not here to chat with mudblood-lovers such as you.""I am here to get Granger." Malfoy drawled. "What do you need Hermione for?" Harry raised his eyebrows in suspicion "To snog the senses off her. What do you think? For Head's meeting!" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot!!!" Hermione cried out. "Well, well, it seems as if the know-it-all, doesn't know so much." "Shut up Malfoy and let's go." "Don't order me around mudblood! I should do what I please!" Malfoy sneered. "Whatever" Hermione pushes her way out of the compartment door.   
  
~*Draco Point of View*~ "Malfoy, you are not wanted here" Arg! Potter! How I despise that stupid four eyes! "You should watch your tone with me Pottyhead" This is getting really old, thank god its my last year! "Just get out Malfoy!" Ron shouting at me? How dare he! That poor moronic riff raff! He can't even afford a decent conversation if he wanted! Getting bored I look around and my glance lands on Granger. Damn... she sure has changed. She looks.......dare I say.......beautiful? But I saw many beautiful girls, PUREblooded girls, so its no matter to me! Draco glances at her one more time before focusing on Harry.  
  
"I'm not here to chat with mudblood-lovers such as you.""I am here to get Granger." I drawled. "What do you need Hermione for?" Harry raised his eyebrows in suspicion "To snog the senses off her. What do you think? For Head's meeting!" Malfoy rolled his eyes. Heh. You should have seen the look on his face! Annoying Potter is always amusing. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot!!!" Hermione cried out. Hmm...thats new "Well, well, it seems as if the know-it-all, doesn't know so much." I snorted. "Shut up Malfoy and let's go." Wha? Who the hell does she think she is? "Don't order me around mudblood! I should do what I please!" Malfoy sneered. "Whatever" Hermione pushes her way out of the compartment door. Augh! SHE pushed ME!! ME! I am superior to her! Granger....wrong move......I'll see to it that you remember your place....... I fumed as I narrowed my eyes at her back.  
  
*Normal*~  
  
Hermione and Malfoy enter the Head's compartment and sit in the chairs. They scoot their chairs as much as humanly possible, which resulted in them being on the opposite ends of the wall. Professor McGonagall frowned as she watched this display. "Ahem....Ms. Granger, Mr.Malfoy, if you are to correspond as Heads, such display is not acceptable." Professor Mcgonagall lectured. Grudgingly, Malfoy and Hermione scooted the chairs back to their respectable places. As they listen to Professor McGonagall, they both have zoned out for a while until they heard "sharing dorms- "WHAT!?" Hermione and Malfoy jumped from their seats to protest. "Professor Mcgonagall, surely you can't allow this to happen!" Hermione replied while Draco retorted with his famous "What till my father hears about this!" line. "Mr.Malfoy.........Ms.Granger, I do not believe I gave you an option, but of course there is only one way to prevent this from happening..." Professor Mcgonagall strained trying not to let her anger out......yet. Hermione and Malfoy eyes light up with hope "Oh! What is it?" "If you will not share dorms, then you might as well resign!" Professor Mcgonagall snapped. Silence. "I suppose we will be able to manage...." Hermione reluctantly replied. Malfoy only snorted but did not object. As both were lost in their thoughts again as Professor Mcgonagall resumed detailing the jobs and responsibilities of being Heads, they were thinking the same thing. *sigh* This is going to be one loooooong year...... 


End file.
